Dean and Kendall: Love Story
by Pinkylove02
Summary: Dean Winchester And Kendall are in love. In them and Sam fighting evil. Mostly this Story is about Dean and Kendall
1. Meet Once again

_**Dean's POV**_

Sam and I walked into a bar. We just finished a hunt and decided to stop for a drink at the bar in town. We ordered our drinks and sat down and a table. Sam was talking about the next hunt when I saw a girl reading a book. On her table were about 8 books that were all opened. I hit Sam's arm and he looked to see what I was looking at.

Sam: Those look like Supernatural books.

Dean: Yeah, they do. Do you think he is a hunter (looks back at Sam)

Sam: Maybe.

We both look back at the girl, who is studying the books

The girl looks up and sees Sam and me looking at her.

I think I have seen her before but I can't think of where I have. I studying her face then look at Sam . I say Sammy do we know her for somewhere

Sam: She kind of looks like Kendall.

Dean: I think it is.

Kendall was the daughter of my dad's best friends. She also was my best friend and my love. She was my first kiss. We haven't seen each other since her dad died on one of his hunts with my dad. Kendall and I were 18 when he died. My dad couldn't face her mother after that. So I never got to see her again.

Kendall got up from her seat closed all her books and walked over to our table

Kendall: Well, look here it's the Winchester boys.

Sam: Kendall! (Stands up at hugs her)

My heart melted when she was standing so close it's been so many years and I'm still in love with her. Her long Brown/red hair was still wavy. She was 5'3 skinny and she still had pale skin. She looked at me; her eyes were green and she had a huge grin.

Kendall: Well Dean you are still handsome as ever (smiles)

End of pov

Dean: Kendall (smiles huge) (hugs her tight)

We all sit down .

Sam: So how's your mom?

Kendall: Good, How about your dad?

Dean: Not sure, He is kind of missing.

Kendall: Oh my, I'm so sorry.

Dean and Sam: (laugh)

Kendall: (smiles) What?

Dean: You still say oh my.

Kendall: (Giggles) Yeah

Kendall: What have you all been up to?

Dean: Hunting

Sam: (sighs) yeah

Kendall: What's (phone rings) hold on

Hello? What? Talk slower. Autumn, what you mean she is dead?

Dean: (mouths to Sam) Dead?

Kendall: Autumn, There has to be a mistake (bawling now) Ok I'll see you soon.

Dean: Kendall?

Kendall: (wipes her nose with the back of her hand) My mom is dead.

Sam: What?

Kendall: That bastard killed her.

Dean: Who? (now kneeling next to her with one arm around her waist and the other wiping her tears)

Kendall: Yellow eyed'

Sam: What?!?

Dean: Shit!

Kendall: What?

Dean: My dad is looking for him and he is looking in the wrong places.

Kendall: (cries more) I have to go (picks up her large orange purse and books)

Dean: Wait. Sam you drive Kendall's car and Kendall you will come with me.

Kendall: You guys don't have too.

Dean: We want too.

In the car with Dean and Kendall

Kendall: (Crying looking out the window)

Dean: (puts one hand on her knee) It's ok

Kendall: (Moves closer to dean) Thank you

Dean: (smiles)

_**Next morning:**_

Kendall's head is asleep in dean's lap and Dean is still driving

Kendall: (wakes up and looks at dean) Good morning (yawn)

Dean: Have a good sleep?

Kendall: Yeah. (Opens her phone) Oh I have two new messages from unknown numbers. First one says, Little Kenny I'm so sorry for your lost. I will do all that I can to get him back for this. I think it is best for you to find Dean and Sam and stay with them for awhile until yellow eyed is gone. Second one says: Oh and its John Winchester.

Dean: (grabs her phone) my dad?

Kendall: that what it says

_**1 year later**_

Dean and Kendall are together. Sam, Kendall, and Dean have been traveling and fighting supernatural things together since they got that text from John. They still haved found John and he is still looking for the yellow eyed


	2. One year later

_**In the car**_

Dean driving, Kendall's head on Dean's shoulder (asleep) and Sam looking at a map.

Dean: Sammy how many more miles to the Motel?

Sam: Ummm… I say it's going to be 10 more minutes

Dean: Okay.

Kendall :( Crying in her sleep) Stop... No... Autumn, Sidney.

Sam: Dean is she ok?

Dean: I don't know.

Kendall: (Wakes up and screams)

Dean: (pulls over) Kendall?

Kendall:(sweating and crying)

Sam: Kenny?

Dean: Hon?

Kendall: Yeah?

Dean: What is it?

Kendall: Nothing .

Sam: Didn't it didn't look like nothing.

Dean: (gives him a shut up look) want to talk about it later?

Kendall: No (whispers)

Dean :( starts the car again) Okay.

**Kendall POV**

I know I should of told him. But it not a big deal. I had a nightmare and really scary one. I tell Dean everything why can't I tell him this. I looked at him while he drives. He looks mad so I touch his arm. He doesn't react usually he smiles at me.

**End of POV**

_**They pull into the motel**_

Front desk Lady(FDL): Hi How many rooms?

Dean: One

FDL: How many beds

Dean: Two

FDL: Sizes?

Dean: Queens

FDL: Ok room 204 (hands them their keys)

Dean: Thanks

_They walk to the room. Sam and Dean walk next each other and talk about the next hunt. Kendall trails behind knowing Dean is upset with her. She also feels upset that he is being like this. That he is being so cold and won't look at her_

They walk into the room.

Dean lays on one bed and Sam on the other. They watch TV. Kendall sits on the end of bed Dean is on. She can feel his eyes on her back. Her phone begins to ring. She picks it up.

Hello? This is? Who? I think you have the wrong number. What do you mean my nightmare?

Dean:(stands up) (worried)

Kendall: It can't. Please don't. Pleaseeeeee (crying)

Dean: (grabs the phone from her) who is this?!(Person on the other end hangs up)

Sam: Kendall? What was that call about?

Kendall : (bawling on the floor)

Dean: (picks her up bridal style)(sits on the bed with her in his lap)Please tell us

Kendall: I… my nightmare was Sidney and Autumn dying. Painful and Long. I have to watch it and.. (pause)

Dean: (wipes her tears) Babe its ok.

Kendall: Then he just called me and he said he is going to make that happen.

Dean: who is he?

Kendall: I don't know what he said you and Sam are going to kill them .

Sam:(shocked) We wouldn't

Kendall: But they were possessed

Dean: (looks at Sam) Come on. You need some sleep ( takes Kendall's bag and they go into the bathroom) (takes out a tank top and pj pants for her to put on.

Kendall: (changes into them) (puts her hair in a ponytail and brushes her teeth)

Dean: (wraps her arm around her) I love you

Kendall: I love you too

Dean: In your dream did Sam and me kill them?

Kendall: Yeah…

Dean: Oh

Kendall: Could someone mess with my dreams?

Dean: Yes

Kendall: Oh. (yawns)

Dean: Come on (takes her hand and helps her in bed) (kisses her) Good night

Kendall: Aren't you coming to bed?

Dean: In a hour or so

Kendall: Okay Love you (falls asleep)

Sam: So what do you think?

Dean: I think someone is messing with her dreams and is going to make this happen.

Sam: Same

Kendall: (moving in the bed) (sweating) Ah no no . DEAN! HELP! Sam do something! Please Mr. Winchester Stop. (crying)

Dean: Mr. Winchester?

Sam: Wake her up!

Dean: (sits next to her) (shakes her gently) Kenny wake up.

Kendall: (Opens her eyes slowly) Dean! (hugs him tight)

Dean: What was your nightmare about?

Kendall: I can't remember

Dean: What?

Sam : Whoever is doing this doesn't want us to know what that dream was about.

Kendall: (Sighs) I hate this

Dean: I know

Sam: (Gets into bed) Night

Kendall: Night

Dean: (gets into bed) Night (kisses Kendall)


	3. Dean

_**Few months Later.**_

_The nightmare hasn't come true. So they have just forgotten about. They are on their way to Find Dean and Sam's dad. They know where he is_

Kendall:(singing along to her iPod)

Dean: (laughing and thinking Man, I love her)

Sam: (singing along to what Kendall is signing)

Dean: Seriously Dude

Sam: What?

Dean: You are singing along to that

Sam: Whatever

Kendall: (turns off her iPod and throws it into the back seat) So when will we get there?

Dean: Hour or so

Kendall: Okay (smiles a sexy smile)

Dean: (turned on) Kendallllll.

Kendall: Yes baby?

Dean: Stop you know what that does.

Kendall: I Know

_**1 hour later**_

Sam: Ok he is up there

Dean: Babe you stay here (grabs a gun)

Kendall: What?!

Dean: do you know how many Demon are going to be up there

Kendall: A lot (smiles)

Dean: (signs ) Just stay here Please?

Kendall: Ugh fine

Dean: (Kisses her quick)

Dean and Sam fight 3 demons and get John out of the building as they approach the car another demon attaches. Beating up Sam. Dean shoots the demon in the head. They all get in the car.

Kendall: Hi Mr. Winchester.

John: Well… Kenny look at you all grown up.

Kendall: (smiles) So Where too?

Dean: Cabin?

John: Yes son.

At the cabin

Sam and Kendall put salt at all the doors and windows

John: Dean I'm so proud of you.

Dean: Really?

John: Yes how you shot the demon to save your brother, now Dean give me the gun for safe keepings.

Dean: (takes the gun out of his pocket) Wait… (aims the gun at John's head) You are not my father

John: What? Yes son I am.

Kendall:(walks into the room) So boys…. (sees what's going on) Dean put down the gun.

Dean: Kendall he is not my dad

Sam: (walks in) Dean!

Dean: Dad you wouldn't be proud. You be furious for wasting a bullet.

Kendall: (looks at John knowing that its true) Boys…

John: (laughs) Dean you are so smart(eyes turn yellow) Miss me? (pins Dean, Sam and Kendall to the walls with his powers)

Dean: Knew it.

John: So Sammy boy (picks up the gun and puts it on the table) With your powers move the gun (laughs)

Sam: Bull

John: ok I take that as a no.

_**Sam is on the wall across from dean and Kendall. Dean and Kendall are right next to each other on the wall.**_

John/yellow eyed: (walks to Kendall) So pretty and clean (touches her forehead)

Dean: (pissed) Leave her alone!

john : Ok (using his powers on Dean)

Dean: AHHHHHHH!!(in pain)

Kendall: (tearing up) Stop!

john: Dean You know your dad always loved Sam more even when they fought. You know it.

Dean: Bastard!

Sam: (pulls off the wall) (grabs the gun) (shoots John in the leg)

_Dean and Kendall fall to the floor_

John: Sammy its me dad. Shoot me it's the only way to kill it

Dean: (in so much pain) don't

Kendall: (holding Dean) Sam Don't

John:( black smoke comes out of his mouth/ the yellow eyed demon is gone)

_In the car on the way to the hospital_

Sam driving, John Sitting next to him, Kendall and Dean in the back.

Dean: (groans)

Kendall (rubs his forehead) it's ok Hon

A truck crashes into the impala. It's a demon.

At the hospital the next day, Sam is fine so is Kendall : they only have a few cuts and bruises . John has a broken arm and a hurt leg. Dean is in a coma and is in bad condition.

Dean: (doesn't know he is in a coma) Hello is anyone here(walking down a hall Gets to his room and sees himself and Kendall crying holding his hand)


End file.
